Beetle
"Beetle Jay Austin" also known as "DJ Beetle" is a local Pengonian DJ who is the cousin of Cadence Williams, an Antarctican-wide disc-jockey. Beetle is currently 21 years old, and is slowly coming into the music scene. While DJ'ing at the Night Club in Club Penguin, Beetle also produces many mixtapes and sells them in the Night Club as a CD and tape. He currently has four mixtapes. Beetle was signed to Club Penguin Music Records in 2008, which is a quite big record label. Beetle is planning to record his debut studio album sometime in 2011, along with his first single breakthroughs. Background This DJ doesn't sing to often he more likes to DJ, but he did appear at the Ice Rink stage at the Music Jam of 2009. He sang six of his songs that were on some of his mixtapes - "Road to Party", "Blue Sneakers", "Mix Up" (there were three versions of Mix Up) and "Gamer". Beetle also appeared and helped Cadence on the way at the Membership Party of 2009. He saw Cadence there many times at the event and got a little annoyed once he started to see her a lot with Penguins Surrounding her and paying no attention to Him. But once he performed at the Music Jam, he Became a lot more famous. Beetle has came close and personal with Penguin Band. He met them Backstage when they performed at the Music Jam of 2008. Penguin Band thinks he could become the next Cadence when he gets older. Discography Studio albums Singles Mixtapes Gallery Mix.jpg|This is Beetle's puffle.|link=http://djbeetle.webs.com CP Pic487.jpg|Beetles younger brother "Jeetle". Frog.jpg|For some reason Beetle likes this frog. Roadtoparty.png|This is the cover of Beetle's first mixtape. Titan.jpg|A leaked track off Beetle's mixtape, Gamer, with Katy Spitz. File:Beetle.jpg|Beetle in Club Penguin. File:Beetleconcert.png|This is DJ Beetle in his concert outfit. File:Beetle_Signature.png|Beetle's signature. File:Beetle_PLAYER.jpg|This is a snapshot of Beetle's national card. Involvement Beetle runs the Penguin Radio and plays a lot of Meaghan and Penguin Band songs. And even his own singles. He tries to keep his DJ life and his radio life separate. Beetle does a few interviews by the reporters of the Penguin Times every month or so to inform penguins about the Night Club and the latest music news. DJ Beetle has a website where he post what is going on in his life. "It's not so complete, but I believe it will get better." Trivia * Beetle is the cousin of Cadence * Beetle has one green puffle named Mix. * He dislikes DJ Crow and the press believe that there's a little bit of jealousy with DJ Beetle in this situation, but he happily denies it. His hatred for him is usually hidden. * Favorite food is Fish Pizza. * Beetles favorite color is Lime Green. * Beetle is featured in the Vii game, Penguin Kart 2. He has his own track called "Beetle's Tune Stream". * He has done a non-single duet with Meaghan. * Gary the Gaget Dude has a friendly rivalry with him, due to the fact their both DJs. See also * DJ Crow * Cadence Williams * Club Penguin Music Records * Penguin Official Music Charts Category:Characters